The golden Key and Golden Locket
by Flying Turtle
Summary: How did the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key turn golden.
1. Chapter 1

I am sitting on the couch eating Roman in a cup. My friend has got me addicted to them. This is my first lemon type thing so no judging me. I'm 13 and still a virgin. Hell I haven't had my first kiss yet. Well here it is.

I no own Shugo Chara

….

"Amu I leaving" Ikuto said while looking down at her.

"But no. You can't leave me again." Amu said tearing up.

"I leave tomorrow" Ikuto said.

"No don't go. I love you" Amu yelled.

"You're 13. You don't know what love is" Ikuto said.

Amu grabbed Ikuto's hand and put it on her chest.

"Explain this" Amu said. Ikuto's eyes widen when he felt Amu's heart beating really fast. "My heart starts to beat so fast when I see you. My day brightens up when I hear your voice. I can be my true self when I'm with you. If that's not love than what it" Amu asked

"You can't love me. You are in love with kiddy king" Ikuto said

"Ikuto to tell you the truth he was just a crush. I don't want to be a princess." Amu said. "Fine if you're really going to leave tomorrow at least spend your last night with me."

"What about your parents" Ikuto asked.

"They are going to be gone until the morning visiting family" Amu said.

"Okay. I'll stay one last night with you" Ikuto said.

They went to Amu's house and up to her room. They laid down since it was already midnight. Amu's 13 birthday was today so Ikuto came and spend it with her.

"Ikuto did you really mean it when you told me you loved me" Amu asked.

"Yes" Ikuto said.

"Then show me how much you love me" Amu said.

"Amu do you know what you are saying when you ask that" Ikuto said.

"Yes I do. Ikuto make love to me" Amu said.

"Amu, I'm 17 and you are only 13" Ikuto said.

"So what. We are in love with each other aren't we" Amu said.

"Yes Amu but it's going to hurt you and I don't want your first time to be with me this young" Ikuto said.

"Ikuto I love you. I want you to take a part of me with you when you leave." Amu said.

"Are you sure" Ikuto asked.

"Yes" Amu said.

Ikuto looked Amu in the eyes and smiled. He rolled on top of her and gently kissed her. He took her shirt off and kissed all of the skin that wasn't covered by her bra. He looked in her eyes asking for permission to take off the clothing covering her chest. She smiled and nodded her head. He unhooked her bra and kissed each of her still developing breasts. Amu was amazed that Ikuto was being so gentle with her. Suddenly a thought came across her mind. 'Has he done this before' Amu thought.

"Ikuto stop" Amu said shoving him back a little.

"I'm sorry Amu did I hurt you. Did I go too far?" Ikuto asked panicky

"No I just want know have you done this before" Amu asked while blushing like a tomato.

Ikuto chuckled at the girl below him accuracy Amu I haven't. I didn't pay attention to any girls until you came around." Ikuto said.

"Amu smiled now knowing that he was as knowledgeable about this as she was. Amu looked between them to see she was the only one top less. She put her hands at the hem of Ikuto's shirt pulling it up. Ikuto was shocked that Amu was that bold. Amu hugged Ikuto to her feeling his hard chest on her smooth chest. Ikuto kissed her neck and then bit her ear making her moan. She put her hands over her mouth trying to not make anymore of those forbidden noises. Ikuto chuckled and uncovered her mouth.

"Let me hear the noises. They tell me I'm doing this right" Ikuto said.

He continued exploring Amu's body until he got to the zipper of her skirt. He looked up and saw Amu shake her head. Ikuto pulled down the zipper and slip the skirt off feeling her smooth skin. Amu loved how his hands felt on her skin. They made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. Her mom said that when a boy wanted sex they wanted it then and weren't going to take it slow. But Ikuto was taking it slow and making sure that Amu was okay with everything he was doing. Amu suddenly felt hands on her panties. She looked at Ikuto and blushed. No male has seen her naked since she was 6 not even her dad. Ikuto saw Amu's embarrassment and stopped.

"Do you want me to take my clothes off first" Ikuto asked.

"Yes please." Amu said.

Ikuto took off his jeans and underwear. Amu was really shy since she hasn't seen a boy naked or boy's body parts except in her sex ed class. Ikuto chuckled at her embarrassment and slowly kissed her on the mouth distracting her from him taking off her underwear. When Amu noticed her nudeness she tried to cover her body. Ikuto stopped her and whispered in her ear how beautiful she was. Amu knew what was coming next and was scared. Ikuto noticed it and stopped.

"Amu are you sure you want to do this. Once I started I'm not going to be able to stop" Ikuto said.

Amu put her hands around Ikuto's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Ikuto I love you" she said and smiled.

Ikuto kissed her passionately and thrusted al of himself into her. Amu screamed into Ikuto's mouth as Ikuto tried to ease her paind. After about 10 painful minutes for the both of them ,Amu because of getting use to Ikuto's size and Ikuto having to stay still in such pleasure, Amu nodded at Ikuto who sighed in relief. Ikuto started thrusting in and out of Amu who was whimpering which turned into moaning. Amu and Ikuto poured all of the words they couldn't say into that night. After they both came down from their high Amu drifted off to sleep. The last thing she say was the sun peeking through her window and Ikuto kissing her one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

I no own Shugo Chara

...

Amu made her way to school limping the whole way. She got to class late do to not being able to run. Amu didn't notice that she left her eggs at home. When she walked into class Tadase smiled but then he looked mad then sad. 'What's with the mixed emotions' Amy asked in her head. When she went to sit next to Rima who looked at Amu and had an evil glint in her eyes. Nagihiko looked at Rima and nodded his head. 'What is up with the no talking' Amu thought. Amy sat down and looked out of the window day dreaming of a blue cat.

**After class**

When the bell rung signally that class was over and it was time for lunch, Rima grabbed Amu and pulled her to the Royal Garden.

"What is going on" Amu yelled.

"Why is the Humpty Lock golden?" Rima asked.

"Amu what have you done" Tadase said while looking hurt.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Amu said.

"Amu, you really don't know what you did do you" Nagi said.

"No but it seems all of you do. Tell me what is going on." Amu yelled.

"You've had sex with Ikuto, haven't you" Tadase said.

Amu blushed. "I don't see how that is any of your business or what that has to do with now" Amu said.

"It only happens once in every so often. When the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key fall in love with someone before they have to give it up then the key or lock turns golden when the two have sex and it makes the person stronger when having to do anything with his or her chara." Tadase said.

"And if the two people are the matching key and lock then.. Well it's never happened before but we don't know if it's bad" Nagi said.

"Well it's over with now I guess. I can change the past" Amu said.

"Why did you do it? You are so young" Rima asked.

Amu smiled and looked at her friend. "I'm in love with him. I wanted to so him how much. Age doesn't matter."

"We have to make sure nothing bad happens to you now. This has never happened except in America but we didn't get much information about it." Tadase says.

"It shouldn't be too bad. What we hurt was good" Rima said.

"Amy where are your eggs" Nagi asked.

"At home" Amu said.

"Okay. Well we need to get back to class" Nagi said.

'Was it really so bad that I had sex with Ikuto.' Amu asked herself. 'No I don't regret a thing'

**With Ikuto**

'I shouldn't have done that. She was way too young. What happens if she gets pregnant? She can't have a baby at this young. I don't regret it but I should have waited. She is probably in so much pain right now.' Ikuto kept thinking to himself.

"Ikuto I'm hungry-nya" Yoru said. Yoru looked at his master and show that his was in thought. "Ikuto, Ikuto. IKUTO" Yoru yelled.

"What." Ikuto said.

"What's wrong? Do you miss Amu-nya" Yoru asked.

"Yes. But I'm going to have to wait a couple of years before I go back and see her" Ikuto said.

"Why are you staying away from her-nya? Aren't you in love with her-nya" Yoru asked.

"Yes but there is something I have to do before I go back." Ikuto said.

'Son't worry Amu. I'm going back. Just wait for me.' Ikuto said.

"Now about that food-nya" Yoru said.

"Fine I'll buy some food. I'm hungry too" Ikuto said.

"Let's get fish-nya." Yoru said.

"That sounds good" Ikuto said.

**With Amu**

"That was a long day at school" Amu said while coming through the front door. "I wonder where Mama, Papa, and Ami are" Amu looked around for her family and came across a note saying that they had to go to a place for Papa's work. "Great I have the whole house to myself for the week" Amu said and went upstairs to her room.

"Welcome home Amu-chan" Ran yelled happily.

"How was school?" Sue asked.

"It was okay." Amu answered.

"So how are your legs feeling" Miki asked.

"W-what do you mean" Amu asked.

"You know you were limping this morning" Miki said.

"Oh. They are okay now" Amu said.

"Well how about I go make us all a snack?" Sue asked.

"That sound great" Amu said.

"I want to help" Ran yelled.

"Okay I should be done in about 30 minutes" Sue said.

"Okay guys I'll check up on you" Amu said. Amu turned to Miki. "How much do you know" Amu asked.

"Enough to know that a new egg is being born inside of you" Miki said.

"How did you find out" Amu asked.

"I'm a light sleeper" Miki said.

"Don't tell the other two." Amu said.

"They are going to find out eventually" Miki said.

"Well I want to wait" Amu said.

"Don't worry Amu. Ikuto will come back. He can't stay away too long. The stray cat always comes back" Miki said.

"Thanks Miki" Amu said.

"Snacks are ready" Sue yelled.

"Let's go eat" Amu said.

'Let's just hope he comes back before it's too late' Miki thought to herself when floating down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

I no own Shugo Chara

….

A year has passed since that night and Ikuto has become a very popular violin player. Amu was now 14. Most girls were going throw their boy crazy stage but Amu wasn't interested in any of the boys at her school. Speaking of school she has now started high school. Her and all of her friends wore the uniforms Ikuto and Utau wore. To Amu, Tadase didn't look as good in his uniform as Ikuto did when he wore it. Maybe she liked the tall, dark and handsome. Amu still didn't regret a thing with Ikuto. No one else in school has found out Amu thought. Or she thought.

**Present time**

"Damn that test was hard" Amu said while stretching. She was walking home with her Charas floating right next to her. Dia had finally came out of her egg a month after Ikuto left.

"I don't think you did too bad Amu" Dia said.

"Yeah Amu you probably aced that test" Miki said.

"Yeah. Go go Amu-chan." Ran yelled.

Amu had finally reached home. She went up to her room and looked around. It hadn't changed much. She had to get a longer bed because she grew taller. The only thing that changed was that there was some posters of Ikuto on her wall. He had become really popular and magazines wanted the new star to be on magazine so people would want it. Almost all girls at Amu's school had a crush on the violin player. Could you blame them though? He was hot. But that didn't keep Amu from not getting a bit jealous.

'You don't need to be jealous. Trust me you have him wrapped around your finger' a voice inside Amu's head said.

'Damn the voice is back.' Amu thought. Ever since her key has turned golden she has had that voice in her head whenever she thought about Ikuto. Amu didn't mind it that much because it sounded like Ikuto a little bit.

Dia since her owner was thinking about Ikuto and decided it was time to get her radiation shining.

"Don't worry Amu. Ikuto will still like you. You are very beautiful and still growing up" Dia said.

Amu looked in her mirror. She has became more beautiful. Her hair was now a little past her shoulder blades. Her eyes still had their sparkle to them. Her breast had grown a little bigger.

'Milk does help' the voice said.

'Do you think Ikuto will approve' Amu asked the voice.

'Trust me he will' it replied.

"Amu don't you need to do your homework" Su asked in her motherly voice.

"Yes I do sadly. Thanks Su" Amu said.

"No problem" Su replied.

**With Tadase**

Tadase was walking home think about Amu and Ikuto.

'She most of loved him if she gave up her innocence to him' he thought. To be honest with himself he was still a little in love with Amu.

"Tadase-kun" an annoying voice yelled.

Tadase turned around and say Saaya. "Well hello Saaya" he said.

"Is there something wrong" Saaya asked in her flirtiest voice.

"I'm just thinking some troubles I'm having with a girl" Tadase said.

"Who" Saaya asked clearly not liking that another girl was on Tadase's mind.

"Amu" Tadase said.

"Oh what's wrong" Saaya said wanting some dirt on her least favorite person.

"Well it's kind of a secret" Tadase said.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone" Saaya said.

"Okay. Well you know that famous violinist Ikuto." Tadase said.

"Who doesn't" Saaya said.

"Well I grew up with him. So he is like my older brother." Tadase said.

"That is awesome but what does this have to do with Amu" Saaya asked.

"Well they had sex. They are in love then he moved away." Tadase said.

"So they did the deed and then he left." Saaya said.

"Yes and I still have feelings for her." Tadase said.

"Just get over her. She seems to not want you. Don't try too hard if she is already taken." Saaya said.

"Thank you Saaya" Tadase said.

"No problem Tadase-kun" Saaya said. 'And thank you for some dirt on Amu' Saaya thought.

**The Next Day**

"Why do I feel like something is going to happen" Amu asked herself when Saaya walked up beside her.

"Well look what we got here. The biggest slut in school" Saaya said.

"Well good day to you too Saaya" Amu said sarcastically.

"Don't try to play innocent. I no you are no longer a virgin" Saaya said.

"What makes you think that" Amu said.

"Cause I have my resorses. Now do you really think the most popular violin player in the world want to come back to a little small town girl." Saaya asked.

"I d-d-don't know what you are talking about" Amu said.

"I know you had sex with the violinist Ikuto" Saaya said.

"Who told you" Amu said.

"That's none of your business. But do you really think he would come back to you." Saaya asked.

"He loves me. Of course he will" Amu said while her eyes started to water.

"I love you is only three words that anyone can say. Exspecually boys" Saaya said.

"You wrong. He said he will come back when I'm old enough for him" Amu said. Now the tiers leaking down her face.

"Oh. He likes what he can't get." Saaya said.

"What do you mean" Amu asked.

"Guys only want what they can't have. Meaning he wanted you because you were too young and it was against the law. If he waits for you to become 18 is he still going to want you. No one will judge him. There are lots of reasons he could have wanted you then but not when he comes back. He's a big star. He could get any girl he wants. Maybe one with less problem" Saaya said. "Well it was lovely to talk to you. But I really must get to class" Saaya said and walked away.

Amu all of a sudden fell to her knees sobbing uncontroably.

"He loves me doesn't he" she asked herself repeatedly. Her charas watched their owner break down on the sidewalk. Dia suddenly gasped as she saw the Humpty Lock start to change from gold to blue and back again.

'AMU SNAP OUT OF IT. HE LOVES YOU AND YOU KNOW IT. TRUST ME I SHOULD KNOW I AM PART OF HIM. PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT AMU. FOR IKUTO. HE WILL COME BACK FOR YOU' the voice yelled.

Amu snapped her head up when she heard the voice. 'You are part of Ikuto' she asked.

'Accutaly I am part of his mind. But he doesn't know about me' the voice said.

'Is this one of the powers from the lock turning gold.' Amu asked.

'Yes. But this is only one thing it can do. With age comes more powers. And the more you two love each other the more the powers will key will unlock. So don't stop believing in yours and Ikuto's love. You two will make it through all of this stuff and trust me their will be a lot.' the voice said.

'Okay voice. I will believe Ikuto loves me. Not because you told me but because I know he does' she said to the voice.

'That's my girl' the voice said.

**With Ikuto**

'Don't worry she still knows you love her just as much as she loves you' the voice said inside Ikuto's head.

"What the hell is this voice in my head" Ikuto yelled causing all of his stage crew to look at him weirdly. "Don't look at me like that." Ikuto growled to everyone.

'You still the same as you always are.' The voice said.

'I will find out what you are' Ikuto said to the voice.

'Don't worry you will find out because Amu just found out about hers. Just trust me. Once you find out you aren't going to want to get rid of me' the voice said while giggling inside his head.

'Why do you sound just like Amu' Ikuto asked.

'You will find out soon' the voice said. 'Along with other things' the voice said.

'Yep just like Amu. Never answering my questions' he said to the voice.

'If only you knew.' The voice said.

….

R&R


End file.
